Un ange d'amour
by Rosine
Summary: Que se passerait-il si la femme de Dumbledore le quittait pour un autre homme avec 4 enfants dont il faut s'occuper, le plus jeune agé seulement de quelques semaine. Comment remplira-t-il ses devoir d'adjoint, de professeur et de père? EN HIATUS


AN: Oui, je sais, je devrais finir mes autres fanfics avant d'en poster des nouvelles, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle... simplement une traduction. (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse). Donc voila une traduction de An Angel of Love (.net/s/4742554/1/) de tabbykitten1945. L'histoire n'est pas fini, mais 25 chapitres sont déjà écrits, j'ai un peu de marge. (Même si commençant le travail demain je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse j'irais...)

* * *

Un ange d'amour

Chapitre 1

Minerva McGonagall marchait doucement dans les couloirs de l'école vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. A 18 ans, elle était une jeune femme perceptive, ce qui lui permettait d'être certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le professeur Dumbledore, même si elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Selon elle, il n'était pas lui-même depuis plusieurs jours et il commençait à paraître fatigué et surchargé de travail. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir être utile mais elle allait offrir son aide de toutes les manières possibles. En effet, secrètement de tous, y compris de ses meilleures amies, elle pensait être tombée amoureuse de lui durant ces dernier mois.

Folie personnifiée puisqu'elle le savait heureux en ménage avec plusieurs enfants, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à se sujet, elle avait essayé, elle avait vraiment essayé. Elle avait même essayé de coucher avec un autre garçon de septième année pendant le dernier trimestre avant l'été pour voir s'il ne s'agissait que d'un problème d'hormones. Mais ça n'avait pas marché non plus. L'événement lui-même n'étant pas un grand succès, elle fit vœu d'attendre d'être dans une relation plus stable pour la prochaine fois.

Elle fit vœu aussi de se rappeler d'utiliser une protection ayant eu quelques jours de frayeur en juin où elle pensait être enceinte. Heureusement pour les deux concernés ce ne fut pas le cas et elle mit fin à la relation peu après. Savoir que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Dumbledore n'était pas un béguin fut la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la main et de frapper à la porte. Elle fut surprise d'entendre un cri suivi de pleur d'un jeune bébé. Minerva savait que l'enfant était très jeune car elle avait beaucoup d'expérience. Sa propre mère était morte en couche quand elle avait 15 ans et en tant qu'ainée elle était devenue responsable de ses frères et sœur, y compris le nouveau né. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur la façon d'élever un enfant ne valait pas la peine d'être connu. Elle avait pris six mois durant son année scolaire pour veiller sur les autres et faire des arrangements pour eux.

Elle soupira quand elle n'obtenu pas de réponse et ouvrit la porte. La vue qui s'offrit à ses yeux était la dernière à laquelle elle s'attendait. Trois jeunes enfants étaient assis par terre jouant à un jeu moldu appelé « grenouille affamée »* et un bébé dans un berceau, criant. Minerva pouvait dire que le petit avait faim. Elle regarda le bureau où le professeur Dumbledore était assis, ou plutôt affalé, la tête sur les bras, profondément endormi. Bon, elle avait raison au moins sur un point : il était complètement épuisé.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Rapidement Minerva s'approcha du berceau et pris le bébé, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il s'agissait d'un très jeune enfant, quelques semaines tout au plus. Elle regarda les enfants qui la fixaient maintenant du regard.

« Où est votre mère ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant avec attention autour d'elle.

« Elle est partie ; nous ne pensons pas qu'elle va revenir. Papa s'est occupé de nous mais le bébé ne voulait pas manger. Tu vas être notre nouvelle maman ? » demanda l'enfant qui paraissait la plus âgée.

Minerva sourit à cette pensée. Combien elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai ! Mais elle secoua la tête, se retenant du mieux possible à la réalité. « Non, trésor, mais je vais m'occuper de vous pendant un moment, le temps que votre Papa dorme. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les enfants regardèrent l'étrange fille quelques instants puis tous hochèrent la tête. « Tu es jolie et tu as de gentil yeux, donc tu peux si tu veux. Papa est très fatigué, le bébé ne le laisse pas dormir » dit à nouveau la courageuse.

« Vous avez mangé récemment ? »

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

« Bien, si vous jouez tous gentiment avec votre jeu, je vais organiser le thé. Que pensez-vous de… » Minerva réfléchit à quelques chose que ses jeune frères aimerait manger « quelque-chose de rapide comme des tartines ?** »

C'était de toute évidence une bonne suggestion car ils sourirent tous avant de consentir.

Elle les laissa jouer à leur jeu et appela l'elfe de maison qu'elle savait en charge de la famille Dumbledore. Elle arrangea avec Mitsy des tartines pour les trois plus âgés puis s'enquit du bébé.

« Mitsy a peur que bébé ne se nourrisse pas. Bébé habitué lait de mère. Mitsy n'en a pas. Bébé ne mange pas lait que Mitsy amène. Bébé affamé »

« Mitsy, depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça ? »

« Cinq jour depuis Maîtresse quitter Maître. Maître gérer tout seul. Maître très fatigué. »

« Merci, Mitsy. Peux-tu prendre soin des enfants pendant que je vois ce que je peux faire pour le bébé ? »

« Mitsy veut toujours aider Préfète en Chef McGonagall. »

Minerva s'assit dans le rocking-chair. Immédiatement le bébé tenta d'attraper sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, je sais exactement ce qui ne va pas avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu es d'accord pour attendre un peu, je pense que je vais pouvoir t'aider »

Elle décala le bébé sur son épaule pour qu'il reste calme –ou elle d'ailleurs, puisque Minerva ne savait pas encore vraiment si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Elle murmura une incantation, incantation qu'elle avait beaucoup utilisée pour nourrir sa petite sœur à la mort de sa mère. Elle savait que les autres filles de son âge étaient jalouses de sa forte poitrine mais elle ne l'auraient pas était si elles avaient su pourquoi.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, elle sentit de nouveau sa poitrine gonfler et se remplir de lait. Elle savait que le lait maternel était le meilleur moyen de nourrir un bébé, donc elle avait trouvé ce sort pour avoir des montées de lait et ainsi allaiter sa petite sœur. Elle savait aussi que les bébés habitués au lait maternel trouvaient souvent difficile de s'adapter aux biberons, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce bébé ne mangeait pas.

Elle ne se sentait pas embarrassée de nourrir le bébé de cette façon ; elle faisait ce qui était nécessaire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle lança un regard à la table que Mitsy avait faite et aux trois enfants qui mangeaient joyeusement. Elle leur fit un sourire et les félicita d'être si sage pour que leur Papa puisse dormir.

Elle sentit la tendresse de sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle remarqua aussi une tache humide sur son chemisier où un peu de lait était sorti et elle su qu'elle était prête à allaiter. Rapidement, elle ouvrit son chemisier et son soutien-gorge, se félicitant d'en avoir mis un avec ouverture frontale. Il fut donc facile de mettre le bébé là où il devait être. Le bébé s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait et aspira bruyamment. Minerva s'appuya contre le dossier et se balança en rythme. Vu la façon dont le bébé tirait sur son mamelon, le processus prendrait du temps, l'enfant était affamé. Plus important peut-être, Minerva s'aperçut qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à l'expérience, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du pour son propre bien. Ce n'était que pour une fois et elle ferait mieux de s'en souvenir. Elle minuta le bébé sur son sein gauche et au bout de quinze minutes, elle le délogea, le fit roter et le changea. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Une fois que celle-ci fut lavée et rhabillée elle la mit sur son sein droit, autorisant la petite fille à continuer son repas. Changer les couches était aussi une seconde nature chez Minerva, elle en avait changé plus d'une en son temps.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le bébé s'installa une fois de plus et Minerva se perdit dans la sensation d'allaitement. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tache tout en surveillant les enfants qui avait fini leur repas et jouait à nouveau sur le sol, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était observée par nul autre que son professeur de Métamorphose, qui s'était éveillé de son sommeil.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Notes de traduction

*Un jeu où chaque joueur à une grenouille qui doit manger des billes au milieu du plateau en appuyant sur un bouton du dos de la grenouille (ok, je sais, pas très clair)

**Dans la version originale, il s'agit de « bean on toast » mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment traduire cela étant donné que l'on en mange pas en France. Je me suis donc contenté de tartine (et chaque fois que vous verrez des tartines, ce sera des « bean on toast ».

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? dois-je continuer a traduire? dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez


End file.
